


February Seven

by helloshitwriting



Category: Les Twins, larry bourgeois - Fandom, laurent bourgeois - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avett Brothers, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent searches for his missing piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February Seven

Being moderately famous had took it’s toll on Laurent. With all the attention and money he acquired some might consider him jaded, but he would label himself as empty. He tried to fill the void with willing women and flamboyant clothing accessories but nothing worked the way he had hoped. He had collected a large haul to put in his closet and more girls to add to a continuing list but nothing would fill his heart that ached for more.

His twin must have noticed his sour attitude because Larry made a conscious decision to take a break until an undetermined date in March. The brothers conversed about their plans for the allotted time off and Laurent, against his better judgement, decided he would go on a search for something — or someone — to fill the empty cavity that was inside his chest.

Laurent truly believed that the enigma he longed for would be found in the United States, so he began his journey there. Walking around without the company of his brother, or a girl attached to his arm, made his sad heart cramp painfully. He contemplated texting his double multiple times but finally figured Larry would be busy with his daughter and enjoying the much needed vacation. The text that was itching to be typed out was postponed to a call that would happen while Laurent was alone in his hotel room pondering aloud whether his expedition was the right choice.

Larry would obviously confirm that it was, and the next day Laurent would explore a new city with a little less sleep, and a little more apathy for himself and his current state of loneliness. His chocolate brown eyes had dulled into a stoned sepia and the idea of dancing was almost comedic at this point.

After a few more days of travelling and multiple expensive calls to France, Laurent was thoroughly sleep deprived and was sure his exploration was in vain. With his wilted lids and shaking fingers, Laurent searched for the next plane to Paris on his phone while walking down the streets of a town he barely had the chance to tour.

He should have known that a collision was inevitable due to his his lack of attention towards the route he was lazily strolling but he didn’t think twice about it until someone abruptly bumped into him. The girl that collided with him had skin that was a rich burnt sienna color which ignited a fire in his core when it brushed against his lackluster caramel shade. After the two untangled from the impact, the girl shook her head. Her inky ringlets, that reached for her shoulders, bounced away from her dark hues that were quick to search his darker pair; Laurent’s searched for sleep, searched for comfort, searched for something more.

Searched for her. 

Though he immediately knew that she was the missing piece that fit perfectly in his chest, he was almost positive she wasn’t aware of the revelation he just had. She looked up at him with a puzzled look, probably wondering why he still hadn’t said anything; not even a simple “sorry for completely running into you”. Her furrowed brows almost confirmed his suspicion. 

Laurent wasn’t sure how he got her to invite him to her apartment; he wasn’t sure how he convinced her that he wasn’t a psychopath; he wasn’t sure how they ended up sharing a bed. But he blamed the absence of the memories on the dire need of sleep that fogged his mind and blamed the lust on his want to be whole again.

He woke up in the morning, naked underneath her blankets, to the sight of her standing at the foot of her bed pulling on an over sized shirt to cover her modesty. He was sure he was in heaven; he was sure she was an angel with the way the light pooled around her like a halo or a beacon; he was sure that she was the missing piece of his puzzle.

And he was sure he forgot her name.

He stood, wrapping the sheet around his waist messily. “What’s your name?” Laurent questioned, his voice still thick with sleep. She cocked a skeptical brow at him but appeased him by answering the question anyway.

”Tiffany.”

And with the sound of her name echoing in his head, he decided that he was rested and ready to begin again as a whole.


End file.
